


Getting Sticky

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: getyourwordsout, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Sticky, dislikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo doesn’t like being sticky, but it doesn’t bother Dee.





	Getting Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yahtzee prompt ‘Sticky’ at getyourwordsout.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo had never been fond of being sticky; it was unpleasant and made him feel dirty. Sticky fingers got washed as soon as possible, sticky spills got cleaned up immediately, and he even had a bottle of stuff in the cupboard beneath the sink that could get rid of the sticky residue that sometimes got left behind when labels were removed. His home was kept blissfully free of stickiness.

Well, it had been until Bikky came into his life. Ten-year-old boys seemed to trail stickiness in their wake, if Bikky was anything to go by. Ryo found sticky toffees and half-chewed gum crammed into the boy’s pockets, fruit juice got dripped everywhere, and whenever Ryo’s foster son made himself a snack there’d be peanut butter and jelly all over the place, not to mention sticky fingerprints on every surface. Then there was the glue for school projects, and the paints, and the silly putty, and the mud. In the early days, there were times Ryo despaired of ever getting his clean, tidy, well organised home back.

As Bikky got older though, he learned not to make such a mess and to clean up after himself, so once more the stickiness went away, much to Ryo’s relief. Only now it seemed to be back in his life again, this time thanks to the new developments in his relationship with Dee.

Sex between two men was impossibly messy. Winding up lying in the damp patch was uncomfortable enough, but Dee liked to snuggle afterwards, while both of their bodies were still covered in sweat and… other things. Ryo could ignore the mess during the act itself, mainly because his brain tended to stop working then and all he was capable of doing was feeling, but afterwards, when he came down from his endorphin high and reality set in… Ugh!

Dee would spoon against his back, their legs tangled together, and run his fingers through the sticky trails splashed across Ryo’s belly and chest, smearing them around like a kid playing with finger paints. Or he’d sprawl on top of Ryo once they were both spent, trapping the mess between them as it dried until they were practically glued belly to belly and chest to chest. It was disgusting!

Whenever he could, Ryo slipped out of bed as soon as they were done, making a beeline for the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth so he could clean them both up. Dee would grumble but usually let him get on with it, unwilling to move in order to give chase. Sometimes though, like now, he’d pull Ryo back before he succeeded in making his escape.

“C’mon, babe, stay with me and snuggle. Please?”

“But we’re all messy!”

“A bit of mess won’t kill ya. Seriously, why d’ya always have to clean up right away?”

“I don’t like stickiness, okay? I never have.”

“Is that all? All ya had to do was say. I can clean ya up, no problem.” So saying, Dee slid down the bed and swiped his tongue across Ryo’s belly.

“Dee! That’s not helping!” All his lover was doing was swapping one kind of stickiness for another. The man was impossible! 

Dee raised his head and grinned, licking his lips. “You sure about that?” Dipping his head back down, he licked somewhere else, drawing a groan from Ryo. 

“Stop that!”

“Nuh uh.” Dee’s voice was muffled; someone really should tell him not to speak with his mouth full.

Eyes sliding closed, Ryo tried to remember what they’d been talking about, but it escaped him. Looked like Dee had won again.

The End


End file.
